Calling All Toddlers
'' '' ''Calling All Toddlers ''is a Video series from Tempo Video, NSPCC and Video Working for Children. #The 1st VHS was release from 1999 #The 2nd VHS was release from 2000 #The 3rd VHS was release from 2001 It's Itsy Bitsy Time It's Itsy Bitsy Time used to air on the Fox Family channel, ABC 4 Kids and GMTV, on weekday mornings. It was aimed at young audiences, and it was commercial free. The theme song, which just repeatedly sang "It's Itsy Bitsy Time, It's Itsy Bitsy Time," was sang to the tune of "Ta-ra-ra Boom-de-ay." The show featured different short series, Signalled by the appearance of a blue and white carnival tent, The rest of the episode would be filled with very short segments. (64 Zoo Lane, Tom and Vicky, The Animal Shelf, Slurps, Charlie and Mimmo, Samuel and Nina, Timbuctoo, Rugrats, TUGS, Dream Street, Mr Men and Little Miss, Oupagogo, Sesame Street Song and Segments, The Handymen, Postman Pat, Mimi and Scruff, The Stringy Things, Koki, Budgie the Little Helicopter and The Smart Arty). VHS *Hello Friends! Charlie and Mimmo #Sherlock Charlie #The Dance Oupagogo #Oupagogo the Magician Timbuctoo #Croak Learns to Swim Slurps #Apple Squish #Snail Bite Dream Street #Hot Air The Handymen #A Handy Card #Seaside Jellies The Animal Shelf #The Model Monster Rugrats #No Place Like Home Mimi and Scruff #Night and Day Koki #A Tale of Two Turtles 64 Zoo Lane #The Story of Nelson the Elephant *All Aborard! Charlie and Mimmo #Mimmo's Pet #Learn to Count The Stringy Things #Ball Dream Street #Happy Butterday The Animal Shelf #Getup Crusoe Postman Pat #Postman Pat Takes Flight The Handymen #Turn the Elephant Around #A Magic Tissue Box Trick 64 Zoo Lane #The Story of the Watermelon of Doom *Explore with us! Charlie and Mimmo #Charlie the Snowman #Colours Slurps #Rattlesnake #TIMBER!!! Mimi and Scruff #Numbles Smart Arty #Bus #Treasure Hunt Timbuctoo #Buzz is a Very Busy Bee Koki #Sherlock Koki Rugrats #Tommy for Mayor Oupagogo #Oupagogo and the Bird *Learn with us! Charlie and Mimmo #Charlie's Dream #Fishing Timbuctoo #Hoot slips up at question time The Animal Shelf #Babysitting for Mrs Mole Dream Street #Bossy Boots Postman Pat #Postman Pat and the Beast of Greendale Smart Arty #Swimming #A Muscle Man *Imagine with us! Charlie and Mimmo #Mimmo and Duck #Camping Mimi and Scruff #The Snake Koki #At the Movies The Handymen #A Handy Wrapping Paper #Mash Potato Hedgehog Slurps #Hooky #Leaf Boat TUGS #The Race The Stringy Things #Water 64 Zoo Lane #The Story of Ronald and the Tic Tic Bird Rugrats #Angelica's Ballet *Play with us! Charlie and Mimmo #Charlie's Story #Charlie's Doll The Animal Shelf #Gumpa Solves A Jigsaw Puzzle Mimi and Scruff #The Trick Dream Street #Surprise, Surprise Koki #On Ice The Handymen #A Fruity Relaxing Tea #A Magic Trick with a Bottle Oupagogo #Oupagogo's Book Timbuctoo #Sniff Runs Out of Carrots The Best of It's Itsy Bitsy Time on DVD Charlie and Mimmo #Sherlock Charlie #Mimmo's Pet #Fishing #Mimmo and Duck #Charlie the Snowman #Learn to Count The Handymen #A Handy Card #Turn the Elephant Around #A Handy Wrapping Paper #A Magic Trick with a Bottle #Mash Potato Hedgehog #Seaside Jellies Mimi and Scruff #Night and Day #The Trick #Mini's Cold #Numbles Oupagogo #Oupagogo the Magician #Oupagogo's Book TUGS #The Race Smart Arty #Bus #Swimming #Treasure Hunt Dream Street #Surprise, Surprise #King of the Road Tom and Vicky #Destination Jupiter Rugrats #Tommy for Mayor #I Do #All's Well that Pretends Well #Doctor Susie #Silent Angelica Timbuctoo #Buzz is a Very Busy Bee #Hoot slips up at question time Postman Pat #Postman Pat Has the Best Village Koki #A Tale of Two Turtles #Papa's new Paino #Sherlock Koki The Stringy Things #Ball #Water #Outer Space Sesame Street Songs and Segments #Grover: Walk #The Sesame Street Open #Cookie Monster: Cookie Safe #We are all Monsters #Bert and Ernie: Adding #Count Von Count: 7 The Animal Shelf #The Mystery of The Pictures #Animal Watch Slurps #Hooky #Snail Bite #Rattlesnake #Leaf Boat 64 Zoo Lane #The Story of Nelson the Elephant It's Itsy Bitsy Time with Telly Tots air on CITV with CITV Pre-School Shows (Mopatop's Shop, Hilltop Hospital, Teddybears, The Forgotten Toys, Dog and Duck, Dream Street, Jamboree and Meeow) full of sunny stories, games, make and do, puzzles and activities. copyrights Mopatop's Shop © The Jim Henson Company. inc./Carlton Television Ltd. Licensed by Carlton International Media Limited. Dog and Duck © 2000 Meridian Broadcasting Limited, Dream Street © 1999 Dream Street Productions Ltd. Meeow © 2000 Scottish Television Enterprises and SKC. a member of the Enterainment Right Group. All Rights Reserved. Jamboree © Floella Banjamin Productions for KTE an XL Entertainment Plc Company. Hilltop Hospital © 2000 EVA Entertainment/Folimage/Siriol Productions/France 3/Canal. J. Teddybears © Meridian Broadcasting Ltd/Link Entertainment 2000 Licensed by Link Licensing Ltd. The Forgotten Toys © Link Entertainment/Hibbert Ralph Entertainment 2000 Licensed by Link Licensing Ltd. The World's Greatest Villains Shere Khan and Kaa from The Jungle Book host this tour of the odious rogues who have made life miserable for a variety of Villains from Captain Hook to Rasputin. villains in order of appearance *Captain Hook - Peter Pan (1953) *Ursula - The Little Mermaid (1989) *Jafar - Aladdin (1992) *Hades ''- ''Hercules (1997) *Dr Facilier - The Princess and the Frog (2009) *Madam Mim - The Sword in the Stone (1963) *Darth Vader - Star Was Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) *Jigsaw - Saw Series (2004) *Vermithrax - Dragonslayer (1981) *The Giant Squid - 20,000 Leagues Under the Sea (1954) *Si & Am - Lady and the Tramp (1955) *Buxton the Blue Cat - Dougal and the Blue Cat (1971) *Maleficent - Sleeping Beauty (1959) *Willie the Giant - Fun and Fancy Free (1947) *The Gromble - Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: The Switching Hour (1994) *Prince John - Robin Hood (1973) *Dr. Hans Reinhardt - The Black Hole (1979) *Uncle Rex - Moschops (1983) *Sark - Tron (1982) *Chief Blue Meanie - Yellow Submarine (1968) *Berkeley Beetle - Thumbelina (1994) *The Evil Queen - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) *Madame Medusa - The Rescuers (1977) *Angelica Pickles - Rugrats: Tommy's First Birthday, The Seven Voyages of Cynthia, Touch-Down Tommy and What the Big People Do (1991) *Lady Tremaine - Cinderella (1950) *Cruella DeVil - 101 Dalmatians (1961) *The Queen of Hearts - Alice in Wonderland (1951) *Ren Hoek - The Ren & Stimpy Show: Svën Höek and Ren's Bitter Half (1991) *The Grand Duke of Owls - Rock-A-Doodle! (1991) *Feathers McGraw - Wallace & Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (1993) *Clara - Snoopy, Come Home (1972) *Napoleon - Animal Farm (1954) *Sykes - Oliver & Company (1988) *Rasputin - Anastasia (1997) *Frollo - The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Yzma - The Emperor's New Groove (2000) *Discord - My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2011) *Mr. Burns - The Simpsons Movie (2007) *Lord Zedd - Mighty Morphin Power Rangers (1993) *Diesel 10 - Thomas & the Magic Railroad (2000) *Mr. Dark - Something Wicked This Way Comes (1983) Music Video *Ratcliffe - Pocahontas (1995) *Dick Dastardly and Muttley: Wacky Races (1968) *The Dodos - Ice Age (2002) *Mother Gothel ''- ''Tangled (2010) *Edgar - The Aristocats (1970) *Him - Powepuff Girls (1998) *Shan Yu - Mulan (1998) *Dr. Frank-N-Furter - The Rocky Horror Picture Show (1975) *Horned King - The Black Cauldron (1985) *Plankton - The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie (2004) *The Ringmaster - Dumbo (1971) *Skeletons Dolls - The Raggy Dolls: Ghosts (1988) *Fenella - Chorlton and the Wheelies (1974) *Ratchet - Robots (2005) Disney's Pre School Videos #Winnie the Pooh - Pooh Party #Winnie the Pooh - Detective Tigger #Winnie the Pooh - Sharing and Caring #Winnie the Pooh - Helping Others #Winnie the Pooh - Making Friends #The Raggy Dolls - Back-To-Front's Adventures #The Raggy Dolls - Lucy's Playtime #Mickey's Fun Songs - Let's go to The Circus #Mickey's Fun Songs - Camping in Walt Disney World #The Raggy Dolls - Princess' Stories #The Raggy Dolls - Dolls Together #Sesame Street - Elmo Saves Christmas #Sesame Street - Learning about Letters #Sesame Street - 123 Count with Me #Sesame Street - Christmas Eve On Sesame Street #Animal Shelf - Stripey to the Rescue #Animal Shelf - Music in the Woods #Winnie The Pooh - Fun 'n' Games #Sesame Street - Sing Along #Sesame Street - Get up and Dance #Sesame Street - Sleepy Time Songs and Stories #Sesame Street - Big Bird's Story Time #Sesame Street - Learning to Share #Sesame Street - Telling the Truth #Winnie The Pooh - Happy Pooh Day/Cowboy Pooh #Winnie The Pooh - Growing Up/Working Together #Winnie The Pooh - Tigger-ific Tales! #Winnie The Pooh - Clever Little Piglet #Sesame Street - Learning about Numbers #Sesame Street - Do the Alphabet #Sesame Street - Cookie Monster's Best Bites #Sesame Street - Elmo's Sing Along Guessing Game #The Wiggles - Wiggle Time #The Wiggles - Yummy Yummy #Parachute Express - Come Sing with Us! #Animal Shelf - Little Mut Goes Flying #Animal Shelf - Mystery of the Pictures #Animal Shelf - Hottest Day of the Year #Sesame Street - The Alphabet Jungle Game #Sesame Street - The Great Numbers Game #Sesame Street - Big Bird Gets Lost #Sesame Street - Elmo Says Boo #Sesame Street - Best of Elmo #Winnie The Pooh - Three Cheers For Eeyore and Rabbit #Winnie The Pooh - Pooh Wishes #Winnie The Pooh - Imagine That, Christopher Robin! #The Wiggles - Wiggly Wiggly Christmas #The Wiggles - Big Red Car #Dog and Duck - The Best of #Hilltop Hospital - Heart Trouble at Hilltop #Spot and his Grandparents Go to the Carnival #Spot's Show and Other Musical Adventures Playhouse Disney a block that aired on Disney Channel (Asia) for programs aimed at entertaining preschool of children ages 1–8, Playhouse Disney started on the Disney Channel on May 8, 1997. However, it didn't use its actual on-screen logo until January 22, 2001. On July 27, 2001, it re-launched with new graphics. On September 9, 2002, the block re-launched with a new logo and an animated yellow clay ball named "Clay" whose catchphrases are "It's true!" and "Are you with me?". Playhouse Disney would broadcast 4:00 am to 2:00 pm (3:00 am to 1:00 pm) on weekdays, and from 4:00 am to 9:00 am, (3:00 am to 8:00 am) on weekends, each running a different schedule. There are Shows in Playhouse Disney with Stanley, Out of the Box, The Little Mermaid, Spot the Dog, Tots TV, The Wiggles, Rolie Polie Olie, PB&J Otter, Sing Me A Story With Belle, Rosie and Jim, Madeline, Sesame Street, Adventures in Wonderland, Dumbo's Circus, The Raggy Dolls, Bear in the Big Blue House and The Book of Pooh. Shows 1997 #Bear in the Big Blue House #Sesame Street #Dumbo's Circus #Rosie and Jim #Adventures in Wonderland #Spot the Dog #Tots TV 1998 #PB&J Otter #Henry's Amazing Animals #Rolie Polie Olie #Out of the Box #Katie and Orbie 1999 #The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Sing Me a Story with Belle #The Little Mermaid #The Raggy Dolls #Madeline 2001 #The Book of Pooh #Classic Cartoons #Stanley #The Wiggles #64 Zoo Lane 2002 #Good Manners with Max #Mickey's Letter Time #VeggieTales #Theadore Tugboat 2003 #Dog and Duck #Hilltop Hospital #Felix and the Flying Machine #The Koala Brothers #JoJo's Circus 2004 #Mopatop's Shop #Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears #101 Dalmatians #Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers #Jungle Cubs #Higglytown Heroes 2005 #Breakfast with Bear #Johnny and the Sprites #Little Einsteins #Play with Me Sesame #Go Baby #The Shanna Show #Charlie and Lola 2006 #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #Handy Manny 2007 #My Friends Tigger & Pooh #Bunnytown 2008 #Imagination Movers 2009 #Special Agent Oso #Where Is Warehouse Mouse? #Jungle Junction Show on Disney Junior Original programming #Doc McStuffins #Jake and the Never Land Pirates #Sofia the First Co-productions #In The Night Garden #Postman Pat #Macdonald's Farm #Animal Mechanical #The Hive #Shapes #Noddy's Toyland Adventures #Wiggly Park #Little Charley Bear #WordWorld #Dibo the Gift Dragon #Team Umizoomi Acquired programming #Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears #The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa #Mickey Mouse Works #Chip 'n Dale: Rescue Rangers Programming Starts on March 23, 2012 #101 Dalmatians: The Series #Adventures in Wonderland #Babar and the Adventures of Badou #Bear in the Big Blue House #Bunnytown #Chloe's Closet #Chuggington #Gaspard and Lisa #The Garden of Clarilu #Guess How Much I Love You #Handy Manny #Higglytown Heroes #Imagination Movers #JoJo's Circus #Johnny and the Sprites #Jungle Junction #The Koala Brothers #Jungle Cubs #Lilo & Stitch #Little Einsteins #The Little Mermaid #Mater's Tall Tales #Mickey Mouse Clubhouse #My Friends Tigger and Pooh #Octonauts #The Raggy Dolls #Special Agent Oso #Timmy Time #Tinga Tinga Tales Interstitial programming #A Poem Is... #The Adventures of the Disney Fairies #The Bite-Sized Adventures of Sam Sandwich #Bunnytown shorts #Can You Teach My Alligator Manners? #Choo-Choo Soul #Dance-A-Lot Robot #DJ Tales #Go Baby #Good Manners with Max #Handy Manny's School for Tools #Happy Monster Band #Kit and Domby #Lou and Lou: Safety Patrol #Mickey's Letter Time #Mickey Mousekersize #Mini Adventures of Winnie the Pooh #Minnie's Bow-Toons #Noddy's Song #Once Upon a Time, In the Night Garden #Picture This #Quiet Is... #Shanna's Show #Small Potatoes #Special Agent Oso: Three Healthy Steps #Tales of Friendship with Winnie the Pooh #Tasty Time with ZeFronk #That's Fresh #Toy Story Toons #Where Is Warehouse Mouse? Preschool Time CD-Rom: Imagine That! Preschool Time CD offers an exciting learning adventure. Each learning adventure is centered around a theme, such as friendship or using your imagination, and it features a variety of games and activities that reinforce the idea in a fun way. For example, in the “Imagine That!” theme, Playhouse Disney shows are represented during the main portion of the learning adventure. Bear, of “Bear in the Big Blue House” greets children and introduces the letter and number of the day, which must be found in a bureau. He also explains what’s special about today Then Bear kicks off that week’s theme and sends your children to the main screen, where they engage in educational activities and games. Your children move through the learning adventure in a specific order. At any time, children can click on the Backyard icon and head there, where more Playhouse Disney characters populate activities involving art, music, reading, and other skills. Cast *Noel MacNeal as Bear *Madeleine Martin as JoJo Tickle *Robert Smith as Goliath the Lion *Austin Di Iulio as Skeebo Seltzer *James Fleet as Dog *Josie Lawrence as Duck *John McAndrew as Elephant *Jim Cummings as Winnie-the-Pooh and Tigger *John Fiedler as Piglet *Jessica D. Stone as Stanley *Charles Shaughnessy as Dennis *Taylor Masamitsu as Eubie *Frankie Ryan Manriquez as Wayne *Liliana Mumy as Twinkle *Rory Thost as Kip *Edie McClurg as Fran *Neil Innes as Back-To-Front, Hi-Fi, Sad Sack, Lucy, Dotty, Claude and Princess *Jonathan Coleman as Frank *Rob Rackstraw as George *Kevin Whately as Dr. Matthews *Sally Ann Marsh as Nurse Kitty *Celia Imrie as Surgeon Sally *Paul Shane as The Two Teds *Brian Murphy as Dr. Atticus *Cole Caplan as Olie *Kristen Bone as Zowie *Joshua Tucci as Billy Bevel *Robert Smith as Spot *Wayne Allwine as Mickey Mouse *Russi Taylor as Minnie Mouse *Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck *Tress MacNeille as Daisy Duck *Bill Farmer as Goofy and Pluto Children's Party at the Palace This Telecast of "Children's Party at the Palace" is from the first Performance of the London Theatre with Characters over the years in 1 Film. Characters Roald Dahl characters #Willy Wonka from Charlie and the Chocolate Factory (Johnny Depp) #The Grand High Witch from The Witches - (Patsy Kensit) #Fantastic Mr Fox #Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) and Aunt Spiker (June Brown) from James and the Giant Peach Peter and Wendy by J. M. Barrie #Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) #Captain Hook - Anthony Head #Smee - Bob Hoskins Enid Blyton characters #Noddy #Big-Ears #Mr. Plod from the Noddy books (Martin Clunes) #Sly and Gobbo from the Noddy books #The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel, (i.e. the then current Blue Peter team) Monty Python's Spamalot #King Arthur (Marcus Brigstocke) #Lady Of The Lake (Jodie Prenger) #Patsy (Todd Carty) #Sir Lancelot (Graham MacDuff) #Sir Galahad (Simon Lipkin) #Sir Robin (Samuel Holmes) #Sir Bedevere (Robin Armstrong) #Prince Herbert (David Langham) Mr Men by Roger Hargreaves #Mr. Tickle #Mr. Bump #Little Miss Sunshine Lewis Carroll's Alice #The White Rabbit (Joe Pasquale) #The Queen of Hearts Aardman Animations #Wallace & Gromit #Morph and Chas #Feathers Mcgraw from Wallace and Gromit Hanna-Barbera's Characters #Huckleberry Hound #Snagglepuss #Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble from The Flintstones #Smurfette from The Smurfs #Hong Kong Phooey #Dick Dastardly and Muttley #George Jetson from The Jetsons #The Banana Splits #Scooby Doo #Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Disneyland Characters #Pluto and Goofy #Br'er Bear from Song of the South #Rafiki from The Lion King #Tinker Bell from Peter Pan #The Seven Dwarfs from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #Baloo from The Jungle Book #Genie from Aladdin #Winnie the Pooh and Friends #Cinderella and The Stepsisters from Cinderella #Genie from Aladdin #The Big Bad Wolf from Disney's Three Little Pigs #Herbie the Love Bug #Woody and Jessie from Toy Story #Sebastian from The Little Mermaid #Esmeralda from The Hunchback of Notre Dame #Jiminy Cricket from Pinocchio #The Pink Elephants from Dumbo #Princess Eilonwy from The Black Cauldron #Mulan #Roger Rabbit #Alice from Alice in Wonderland Harry Potter series by J. K. Rowling #Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) #Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) #Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) #Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) #The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) Dr. Seuss Characters #Cat in the Hat #Sam-I-Am and The Grouchy Guy from Green Eggs and Ham #The Grinch from How the Grinch Stole Christmas! Mary Poppins by P. L. Travers #Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) #Bert, Michael, Jane and the Chimney Sweeps Grease Characters #Danny #Sandy #The Pink Ladies and The Burger Palace Boys Spitting Image's Opposition (Labour Party) #Neil Kinnock #Roy Hattersley #Michael Foot #Tony Benn #Ken Livingstone #Denis Healey #Gerald Kaufman Bananas in Pyjamas and The Ferals #Rattus P. Rattus (Puppeteer by David Collins) #Modigliana (Puppeteer by Mal Heap) #Mixy (Puppeteer by Emma deVries) #Derryn (Puppeteer by Terry Ryan) #B1 (Voiced by Ken Radley #B2 (Voiced by Nicholas Opolski) #Amy (Voiced by Mary-Anne Henshaw) #Lulu (Voiced by Taylor Owynns) #Morgan (Voiced by Jeremy Scrivener) #Rat in a Hat (Voiced by Shane McNamara) Peanuts by Charles Schulz #Charlie Brown #Snoopy #Linus van Pelt #Schroeder #Violet Gray #Peppermint Patty (Karen Briffett) #Lucy van Pelt #Sally Brown The Railway Series by the Reverend W. Awdry #Thomas The Tank Engine #The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) Cosgrove Hall #Danger Mouse #Penfold #Baron Silas Greenback #Bill and Ben the Flowerpot Men #Engie Benjy Ragdoll Productions #Rosie and Jim (Puppeteer by Rebecca Nagan and Robin Stevens) #Duck (Puppeteer by Robin Stevens) #Brum #Teletubbies (Tinky Winky, Dipsy, Laa-Laa and Po) FilmFair #Paddington Bear #The Wombles (Voiced by David Jason, Janet Brown, Jon Pertwee, John Graham and Lionel Jeffries) #Moschops, Ally, Mrs Kerry and Uncle Rex #Huxley Pig #Nellie the Elephant Miscellaneous #Angelina Ballerina #The Pink Panther #Dennis and Gnasher #Ash, Misty, Brock, Pikachu, Psyduck, Delia Ketchum, Professor Oak, Nurse Joy, Jessie, James and Meowth from Pokemon #Postman Pat #Pingu (Voiced by Carlo Bonomi) #Raggedy Ann #Lucy from The Raggy Dolls #Babar the Elephant #Tommy Pickles, Chuckie Finster, Susie Carmichael and Angelica Pickles from Rugrats #Sailor Moon and her Friends #The Gruffalo #Caillou and Friends #Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) and his Merry Men #Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) and friends #Spot the Dog #Rosie from Puppydog Tales (Victoria Wood) #William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) #Madeline #Thumbelina #Dorothy the Dinosaur #Hansel and Gretel #The Daleks from Dr Who #The Cast of War Horse #Topsy and Tim #Polkaroo from Polka Dot Door #Mr Toad from The Wind in the Willows (Terry Jones) #Sheila Rae from Sheila Rae, the Brave #Woody Woodpecker #Popeye the Sailor (Voiced by Jack Mercer and Sang by Robin Williams) #SuperTed #Maisy Mouse #Charlie Chalk #Johnson from Johnson and Friends #Bob the Builder #Thog from The Muppets #SpongeBob SquarePants and Patrick Star #Percy the Park Keeper, Alan Titchmarsh #Hello Kitty #Kipper #Miffy #Tenderheart Bear from Care Bears #The Triplets and The Bored Witch #The cast from the musical Me and My Girl #Various characters from Beatrix Potter's works #Burglar Bill - Bradley Walsh #The Childcatcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang - (Richard O'Brien) #Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) #Strawberry Shortcake #Owl from Owl and the Pussy Cat (Simon Grant) #Bump #Garfield #Anastasia (Jane Horrocks) #Templeton the Rat from Charlotte's Web #Velma Kelly from Chicago (Amra Faye-Wright) #Windy Miller from Camberwick Green #Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck and Foghorn Leghorn #The Chief Weasel and the Weasels from The Wind in the Willows - (Antony Sher) #Shrek #Chief Blue Meanie and the Blue Meanies from Yellow Submarine #Mr. Blobby and Mrs. Blobby #Dusty The Dinosaur #Frank and Buster from The Koala Brothers #Barbie and Ken #The Snowman #Mog the Forgetful Cat #Ebenezer Scrooge from The Christmas Carol (Tim Curry) #Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) #Star Wars' C3PO and R2D2 #Puss in Boots #Edd the Duck #Bizza, Billy, Betty and Baby Bobkin from Jamboree #Fireman Sam Songs and Music from The DVD and on CD *Overture *Summer Nights - Sandy, Danny, Pink Ladies and Burger Palace Boys *How Do You Do and Shake Hands - Company *Come With Me - King Arthur, Lady of the Lake and Laker girls *The Song That Goes Like This - Sir Galahad and Lady of the Lake *Brave Sir Robin - Sir Robin and Minstrels *Bumping And A-Jumping - B1 and B2, The Teddies and Rat in the Hat *All That Jazz - Velma and Company *Ken - Barbie *Step in Time - Bert, Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, and the Sweeps *Napoleon, Mighty Leader - Villains *Knights of the Round Table/The Song That Goes Like This (Reprise) - Company *Don't Be Anything Less Than You Can Be - The Peanuts Gang *Schroeder - Lucy *Belle - Mary Poppins, Jane, Michael, Bert, B1 and B2, Rat in the Hat, Sir Robin, Willy Wonka, Peppermint Patty and Rosie *Supercalifragilisticexpialidocious - Mary Poppins, Bert, Jane, Michael and Company *Pack Up Your Troubles - Chuckie Finster *Foghorn's Hoedown - Foghorn Leghorn and Company *We Go Together - Cast Cast *The Fat Controller (Jonathan Ross) *The White Rabbit (Joe Pasquale) *Peter Pan (Kacey Ainsworth) *Robin Hood (Sanjeev Bhaskar) *Tracy Beaker (Dani Harmer) *The Chief Weasel (Antony Sher) *Ebenezer Scrooge (Tim Curry) *B1 (Voiced by Ken Radley) *B2 (Voiced by Nicholas Opolski) *Amy (Voiced by Mary-Anne Henshaw) *Lulu (Voiced by Taylor Owynns) *Morgan (Voiced by Jeremy Scrivener) *Rat in a Hat (Voiced by Shane McNamara) *Ash Ketchum (Dominic Nolfi) *Misty (Heidi Weyhmueller) *Brock (Dennis Kenney) *Jessie (Lauren Kling) *James (Andrew Rannells) *Popeye (Voiced by Jack Mercer and Sang by Robin Williams) *Anastasia (Jane Horrocks) *Willy Wonka (Johnny Depp) *Chuckie Finster (Voiced by Christine Cavanaugh) *Barbie (Jodi Benson) *King Arthur (Marcus Brigstocke) *Lady Of The Lake (Jodie Prenger) *Patsy (Todd Carty) *Sir Lancelot (Graham MacDuff) *Sir Galahad (Simon Lipkin) *Sir Robin (Samuel Holmes) *Sir Bedevere (Robin Armstrong) *Prince Herbert (David Langham) *Mr. Plod (Martin Clunes) *Aunt Sponge (Pam St Clement) *Aunt Spiker (June Brown) *The Famous Five (Konnie Huq, Gethin Jones, Zöe Salmon, Matt Baker and Mabel) *Percy the Park Keeper (Alan Titchmarsh) *Horrid Henry (Sam Aston) *Rattus P. Rattus (Puppeteer by David Collins) *Modigliana (Puppeteer by Mal Heap) *Mixy (Puppeteer by Emma deVries) *Derryn (Puppeteer by Terry Ryan) *Foghorn Leghorn (Voiced by Jeff Bergman) *William Brown from Just William (Luke Tittensor) *The Keeper of Her Majesty's Owls (Harry Hill) *Harry Potter (Daniel Radcliffe) *Hermione Granger (Emma Watson) *Ron Weasley (Rupert Grint) *Neville Longbottom (Matthew Lewis) *Mary Poppins (Scarlet Strallen) *Dorothy the Dinosaur (Voiced by Carolyn Ferrie) *Roxie Hart (Josefina Gabrielle) *The Wombles (Voiced by David Jason, Janet Brown, Jon Pertwee, John Graham and Lionel Jeffries) *Velma Kelly (Amra Faye-Wright) *Danny Zuko (Jarrod Carland) *Sandy Dumbrowski (Hayley Evetts) *Pingu (Voiced by Carlo Bonomi) *Napoleon (Voiced by Patrick Stewart) *Burglar Bill (Bradley Walsh) *Mr Toad (Terry Jones) *Captain Hook (Anthony Head) *Smee (Bob Hoskins) *Rosie (Puppeteer by Rebecca Nagan) *Jim (Puppeteer by Robin Stevens) *Rosie (Victoria Wood) *Peppermint Patty (Karen Briffett) *The Childcatcher (Richard O'Brien) *The Grand High Witch (Patsy Kensit) *Cruella de Vil (Amanda Redman) *Owl (Simon Grant) *Lucy (Voiced by Neil Innes) Toddler's Favourite Characters *The Tweenies *Pingu *Tots TV *Spot *Postman Pat *William's Wish Wellingtons *Rolie Polie Olie *Brum *Fun Song Factory *Barney *Captain Feathersword *MacDonald's Farm *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends *Maisy *Pigeon Street *Angelmouse *The Raggy Dolls *Oakie Doke *Paddington Bear *Sooty *Bill & Ben *Tumble Tots *Kipper *Ozzie the Owl *Rupert Bear Calling All Toddlers *Kipper - The Paddling Pool *Postman Pat and the Hole in the Road *William's Wish Wellingtons - William the Conkeror *Pingu Goes Cross Country *Tots TV - Super Tiny *Fun Song Factory - Colors (excerpt) *Spot Stays Overnight *Paddington Bear - Paddington Goes Underground *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train *Sooty - Scampi and Computer Chips *Barney's Musical Scrapbook *Teletubbies - (Behind the Sences) Calling All Toddlers 2 *The Tweenies - Fizz's Scrapbook *Spot's Band *Postman Pat has the Best Village *Rolie Polie Olie - Pappy's Boat *Dog and Duck - Dog Show *Brum and the Airport Adventure *MacDonald's Farm - Springtime on the Farm *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas' Train *Maisy - Maisy's Train *Angelmouse - Copycat Chick *Bill & Ben - The Big Sleep *Kipper - The Key *Rupert Bear - We All Stand Together (music video) Calling All Toddlers 3 *Spot Goes to a Party *Ozzie the Owl - In the Dark *Fun Song Factory - Hide and Seek (excerpt) *Captain Feathersword - The Treasure Hunt *Postman Pat Paints the Ceiling *Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends - Thomas and Bertie *Oakie Doke and the Talking Stone *MacDonalds Farm: Safety First *The Tweeines - Song Time (excerpt) *Pigeon Street - Pigeon Post *The Raggy Dolls - Making Faces *Tumble Tots - Tumble Tots are Great (Music Video) Making Children Smile vol. 1 *Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs: But I Like Mud *Charlie and Lola: I Will Not Ever Never Eat a Tomato *The Koala Brothers: Sammy and the Moon *Little Princess: I Want My Potty *Little Red Tractor: Circles in the Corn *Meg and Mog: Meg at the Funfair *Spot: Where's Spot *The Roly Mo Show: Hiccups *Wide Eye: Great Grandma's Party *Fifi and the Flowertots: Fifi's Talent Show *Pingu: Pingu Finishes the Job *Angelina Ballerina: Angelina at the Fair *Postman Pat: Postman Pat and the Record Breaking Day *Pocoyo: Hush Making Children Smile vol. 2 *The Animal Shelf: Animal Watch *Little Red Tractor: Silence of the Cows *Meg and Mog: Owl's Voice *Pocoyo: Pocoyo, Pocoyo *Charlie and Lola: It's a Secret *Fifi and the Flowertots: Bumble Helps Out *Paddington Bear: The Treasure Hunt *Chloe's Closet: Monkey's Of The Caribbean *Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs: Overdue *Little Princess: I Want to Whistle *Octonauts and the Giant Squid *The Koala Brothers: George's Big Mistake *The Raggy Dolls: The Terrible Storm *Wide Eye: A Snowy Owl The Best of Making Children Smile *Titch: The Picnic *Fifi and the Flowertots: Bumble's Big Race *Postman Pat at the Seaside *Merlin the Magical Puppy: Merlin, Secret Agent *Charlie and Lola: The Most Wonderfullest Picnic in the Whole Wide World *Hello Kitty and Friends: Cinderella *Doggie Daycare: A Honey of a Surprise *Buzz and Poppy: The Forgetful Smiley Wiley *Angelina Ballerina - Angelina in the Wings *Roly Mo: Too Hot *Spot’s Band *Paddington Bear: The Greatest Paddington on Earth *Andy Pandy: Teddy's Sunglasses *Franny's Feet: Bedtime for Bears *Pocoyo: Detective Pocoyo *Octonauts and the Speedy Sailfish *Meg and Mog: Meg's Fancy Dress *PB Bear and Friends: Fishing for Wishes *Wide Eye: Batwing's Cave *Angelmouse - Copycat Chick *Miss Spider: The Big Green Bug *Pororo the Little Penguin - Eddy Goes to the Moon *Chloe's Closet: The Color Pink *Miffy Goes Camping *Igam Ogam - I’m Best *Fimbles: Moon *The Raggy Dolls: We are Not Amused *Timmy Time: Ballerina Timmy *MacDonald's Farm: Fun With Colours *The Koala Brothers: Sammy & The Bee *Small Potatoes: I Love To Dance The Flamenco *Harry and his Bucket full of Dinosaurs: Abracadabra!